Scaredy-hower
Scaredy-hower 'is an episode of Galactic Enforcers: Omniverse. It is a Halloween special. 'Plot On Halloween night, in the year 2042, 12 year old, Grace Spainhower, daughter of the hero of the universe, Carter Spainhower, is working at her summer job at her great-grandpa Jim's Plumber Store/Restraunt. She is finishing up washing dishes when she is scared by the "Boo" sign in the order window. She quickly finishes and runs for the door. Carter's sidekick and second-best friend, Luke Fillenworth, who is filling in as manager while Jim is away, stops Grace in her tracks and asks if she wants to here his annual scary story. She decides to listen and they sit down. Luke tells her about an evil being by the name of Zs'Skayr, who arrives on Earth and steals people's souls on Halloween night. This leaves Grace on the verge of Screaming. This line is crossed when her brother, Marty (who has used his omnitrix to transform into Ghostfreak) sneaks up behind her and erielly says he will steal her soul. Grace screams and jumps into a box of pipes. She gets mad at Marty (who is now laughing with Luke), and leaves with fright and anger. Scared by everyone in town, Grace runs home. When she arrives home and starts to make her jackolantern. She complains to her family's pet Galvanic Mechomorph, Ship, that everyone scares her no matter how hard she tries. She heres her dad, Carter, ring the doorbell (he lost his keys). She decides to scare him. She opens the door but she gets scared by Big Chill before she can say anything. Carter transforms back to human and decides to help her with her "Scaredy-hower" problem. Grace dawns a costume, which Carter asumes is a trick-or-treat bag costume. Grace gets annoyed and says she's the ghost of Zs'Skayr. Carter tells her something is missing and uses Swampfire to make her ghoulish wooden shoes. They here trick-or-treaters at the door and Carter tells Grace it will be easy to scare these little kids. However, the kids just end up laughing at her costume and leave. Grace is depressed again and sees her father playing with cheap paper puppets of him beating up Zs'Skayr. She then realizes why she is not scary. She doesn't have the zombie-ish design. She tells Carter to give her that appearance. Grace, in her new costume, and Carter, as Big Chill, go around town and "scare" people. Carter then tells his daughter about the party at Jim's Plumber Store/Restraunt. They climb on top of the restraunt. Carter goes Upgrade and cuts the power. He changes to Ghostfreak and lowers the costumed Grace down into the building with a rope. Carter uses Ghostfreak's voice to scare everyone with Grace. However, a bee flies over to Carter and stings him. Carter runs around the roof in pain, causing Grace to swing uncontrollably around the building. Part of her costume falls off, reveiling her street clothes. Everyone then relizes it is Grace in costume and they all laugh at her. At that moment, The doors to the building fly open with an erie mist coming through it. A ghostly voice screams "ENOUGH". Every one goes silent and stares at the entrance. Then, a huge phantom-like form comes through the door. This figure is none other than the real Zs'Skayr. He tells everyone he is going to steal their souls. Everyone screams but are soon silenced by the angered Ectonurite. Zs'Skayr says every year people dress like him, which is when Marty transforms back to human with a frightened whistle. Zs'Skayr continues to say that of all the costumes of him he has seen, Grace's is the most discracful. Grace is suprised to find she is not scary. Zs'Skayr laughs at the fact that she could even think that and cuts the rope she is hanging from. Zs'Skayr states he shall begin soul collecting, but first he must get rid of Grace's "stupid" costume. However, he gets a shcoked look on his skull-like face and flys out of the building, screaming. Grace is suprised and claims she scared him, which she says with pride. Everyone looks at her without her costume. Her head and neck are nothing but bone (but she still has her hair and eyes). Everyone screams and runs out the door. Carter comes down from the roof and congradulates his daughter. He says her creepy mask must have done the job. Grace gets a confused look on her face and feels her face. She tells her dad that's not a mask, it's her skull, with a laugh in her voice. Carter then lets out an "oh...", and then XLR8's out of the building screaming. Grace yells out to everyone, "Don't worry. It grows back." 'Characters' *Grace Spainhower *Carter Spainhower *Marty Spainhower *Meredith Spainhower *Luke Fillenworth *Luther Fillenworth *Trick-or-Treaters *Ship 'Villians' *Zs'Skayr 'Aliens Used' 'By Carter' *Big Chill - Used as a Halloween costume *Ultimate Carter (Alien X) - Used to give Grace a zombie-ish appearance *Upgrade - Used to cut the power to Jim's Plumber Store/Restraunt *Ghostfreak - Used to give Grace's costume full effect 'By Marty' *Ghostfreak - Used as a halloween costume and used to scare his sister, Grace. 'Trivia' *This episode is the first Halloween special of the series. *This episode takes place in the future (the year 2042) *Merdith's costume is the Marvel comics character, the Wasp. This is a forshadowing to my parody of the upcoming Marvel movie, Ant-Man. It will be called Grey Matter. Category:Episodes